


Sanvers-We're  going to be mommies

by Thewritinglemon



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritinglemon/pseuds/Thewritinglemon
Summary: Maggie and Alex have a baby





	Sanvers-We're  going to be mommies

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around 2022 and Alex and Maggie have been married for 2 years also I started this at 9 pm and now it's almost 1 am FFS  
> Please leave prompts or feedback or even a kudos would be highly appreciated

Alex got home from work Maggie had already been there for a couple of hours watching TV Alex entered the door being greeted by her beautiful wife by a kiss and then both of them sat down on the couch snuggled into each other watching Greys Anatomy Alex couldn't help but drift her eyes off to their wedding picture she remembered that day only almost 2 years ago  
"remember?"Alex asked her eyes still fixed to the picture  
"remember what?"Maggie asked  
"The day" her eyes still fixed on the picture  
finally, she realized what Alex was looking at then both of their eyes fixed to the picture on the coffee table  
"like it was yesterday," Maggie said softly  
"and kara caught the bouquet, and after rubbed it in everybody's faces" Alex chuckled  
"oh and how John started tearing up while walking you down the aisle," Maggie said tearing up herself  
they both sat in silence remembering back tot the day Maggie was spooning Alex  
Alex finally turned round looking into Maggie's eyes  
"Maggie?"  
"Yea Alex"  
"ever thought about having kids?"  
Maggie could barely even respond her voice trembling with love  
"I could not think of anything better in this world," Maggie said lovingly  
They both shared a tender kiss

After about 2 months of discussing they decided Maggie was going to carry the baby, they found a man online who looked perfect and decided that he would be the one to give Maggie the baby, after about 2 weeks Maggie got home and brought in a small box to Alex  
"What is it?"Alex asked raising her brow  
"open it," Maggie said gesturing to the small white box wrapped in a red ribbon  
Alex sat on the couch with Maggie and she slowly opened the box to find a stick on top of a soft cloth which had 2 lines on it Alex just stared at it tears filling her eyes  
Maggie cupped Alex's face bringing them to meet each other's eyes  
"Really?"Alex said her voice shaky with love  
Maggie couldn't help but break into tears  
"yea,Alex you're going to be a mommy" her voice and eyes so beautiful and soft  
"We're going to be mommies"Alex pulled Maggie into a long passionate kiss and crawled into her lap hugging her

They decided to keep it on the low until Maggie was just over 3 months into the pregnancy the first person she told was Kara up until then Maggie wore large sweaters and hoodies to hide her progressing baby bump  
They drove over to Karas place Alex was bouncing her leg fidgeting with her hands in the car Maggie knew she was feeling a mix between excited and nervous  
"it'll be fine" Maggie reassured Alex  
"I know it's more excitement than nerves actually"Alex replied  
When they arrived at Karas apartment they were both greeted by a large hug  
"oh I missed you both so much" Kara blurted out with excitement  
"Kara it's been 3 days since we came over," Alex said with a sigh  
"I know but I usually see you guys daily, but anyway why did you want to see me so bad," Kara asked with a confused expression on her face sitting down on the couch Alex and Maggie both sat down on the couch opposite from her and handed her an envelope  
Kara looked at them both with a puzzled look on her face but then slowly opened it inside was a small card that read  
"Can not wait to meet you auntie Kara" her eyes gleamed as she brought out the other content inside the envelope which was a scan of the baby  
Kara brought her eyes up to see the pair staring at her with big eyes and smiles  
"Wait a minute so...so one of you have a...a baby inside of you!?"  
"Yes Kara, Maggie has a baby inside of her"Alex said with a warm chuckle  
Maggie moved the pillow to reveal the very small bump on her stomach  
Kara jumped up and gave them a big hug  
"I'm going to be an auntie!"Kara squealed jumping around the apartment  
Alex and Maggie giggled at the sight of Kara jumping around  
Alex gave Maggie a peck on the cheek relieved that she finally told her  
When Kara had finally calmed down she returned to the couch  
"I thought Maggie you were getting a little...you know"  
Alex and Maggie both giggled  
"But I didn't want to say anything in case I came off as rude...but wait you're pregnant and you're both females"  
Alex put her face in her palm  
"Kara please tell me you know how lesbians have children," Alex said with a sigh her face still in her palm  
It took Kara a little moment to realize  
"oh, oh, ooh I get it," Kara said with a giggle  
Maggie was almost in tears with laughter  
"awk I'm so happy for you both" Kara said with a big grin  
They both opened their arms greeting Kara for a hug

Then they told John the same way except instead of auntie they wrote papa John's reaction was priceless they had never seen the tough martian man been so excited  
"Congratulations!"John said with that very rare smile on his face  
They also told Eliza the same way  
"I am so happy for you both!" Eliza exclaimed  
And they decided to tell the rest by inviting everyone else to a party for a "big announcement" even Clarke managed to come  
They both stood up arms around each other's waists  
"Everybody!"Alex said with a loud voice she immediately had everybody's attention  
"you are all probably very anxious to find out why we have called out well it's because"she stopped to let Maggie finish  
"We're having a baby!" Maggie announced  
everybody was ecstatic and showered them with hugs and congratulations  
later that night when they were in bed Maggie jumped  
"Alex, Alex I felt a kick!" she took Alex's hand and placed it on her stomach  
"Oh my god" Alex said giggling with happiness both of their hands on the bump she kissed Maggie  
Maggie took off the sheets to reveal her stomach Alex got down and kissed the little bump  
"Well hello little person, are you already learning karate, I mean I was going to wait till you were a little older but now is a good time"  
Maggie giggled stroking her beautiful wife's hair  
"You are going to be such a badass just like your mommies and you are going to be so beautiful"  
She continued talking about all the things they were going to do together her arms wrapped around Maggies stomach feeling the occasional kicks until both of them were asleep 

*around 6 months later*

Alex was called in for a mission there was an alien going around the city stealing everything in sight and killing anyone in their way just when they were finishing up the mission Alex got a call from the Maggie  
"Hey babe what's up?"Alex asked curiously  
"um Alex the baby is coming"  
"what, where are you!?"  
"I'm at the hospital, get here as quick as you can, I have to get off the phone now I'm kinda about to give birth so just be here and quick"  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you bye"  
"I love you too Alex bye"  
She spotted Kara wandering around the DEO  
"Kara!"She shouted  
"yea Alex what's wrong"  
"I need you to fly me to the hospital"  
"why?"  
"the baby it's here," She said with an excited smile on her face  
"well, then there's no time to waste grab hold of me!"  
When they reached the hospital they went up to the front desk  
"I need to see Maggie Sawyer!" she shouted over the desk  
"right this way but first what is the relation?"  
"oh I'm her wife and mother of the child"  
"alright and you"  
"I'm the aunt"  
"Well then, unfortunately, you will have to wait here until instructed by a nurse," said the receptionist  
"fine, wait Alex!, before you go I am so proud of you, you're a mommy"  
"thanks, Kara," she said giving her a hug  
"Ok I have to go now," she said excitedly following the nurse to the room  
finally, they got there and Alex walked in to see her wife holding the baby in her arms  
"Alex come meet your new daughter"She broke into tears and walked towards her wife and took the baby from her arms  
"she's beautiful," Alex said tears flowing her down her face  
"yea she really is" Maggie replied with tears in her own eyes both of their eyes fixed on the beautiful child  
"we're mommies," Alex said moving her eyes from the child to her wife  
"yea, yea we are"


End file.
